


【授翻】The Ritual

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 这不是个游戏，不太算是。某样他们之间分享的更加神圣的东西，像是一个仪式，从吉布森还一言不发的时候开始。那时他悄无声息，只有干燥的空气离开他张开嘴唇时发出的摩挲声。





	【授翻】The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772452) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



女孩的名字是玛格丽特。汤米知道，因为他在手掌上写她的名字已经有一会了。

“记住她的名字，有一天我会娶她。”艾力克斯认真地跟他说。他前额的伤疤穿过两条眉毛，不自然的弧度让他看起来像是一直在生气，汤米再也没法分辨他是不是在开玩笑了。

所以他在手心写着这个名字，万一他要写有这名字的喜帖呢。他们身后，艾力克斯在向吉布森吹嘘他们战争时的冒险故事，而汤米接受了玛格丽特洗盘子的帮助。

她是法国人，所以吉布森至今没用自己的母语或者其他语言说话有点伤她感情。

“他在新认识的朋友身边是会有些害羞。”汤米对她说，脸上带着他希望是个友善微笑的表情。“害羞”对于吉布森来说是个非常不准确的形容。“被折磨到他宁死也不愿在感到安全前发出一点声音”要更合适，但是这算是什么餐桌故事呢。汤米也整晚对他残缺的那只手遮遮掩掩。这个女孩不是个来换换口味的护士，她不会对这些淡然处之。

这种程度的尴尬对他来说只是基本水准，还没达到他威胁着要一枪崩了艾力克斯脑袋那次的程度。平心而论，他并不真的是那个意思，但是艾力克斯就是不肯他妈的躺下，缠在头部的绷带被染得越来越红，护士们逐渐失去她们的耐心。

“答应我，”艾力克斯声音嘶哑，靠着他的手臂脚步蹒跚。“如果真的变得很糟……”而汤米这个人就是这样，他答应了。

他脱离那段记忆，向玛格丽特展露出另一个他尽己所能最明媚的微笑，看着吉布森在他身后分心地揉着自己的肋骨。至少她没有因为这场景哭泣，这已经是个进步了。

 

“告诉我哪里痛，”汤米严肃地说，他尝试用一个流畅的动作骑上吉布森的大腿，同时维持他们的眼神交流。那条伤腿不肯好好合作，所以他向前倒去，直摔进吉布森两臂间，男人抓住了他的肩膀。

汤米的脸颊烧得通红，他不由得感激起周围黑暗的环境藏起他的窘态。

他握着吉布森的手，扭曲的手指交缠，捏了一下他的手，吉布森也轻柔地捏了回来。

这不是个游戏，不太算是。某样他们之间分享的更加神圣的东西，像是一个仪式，从吉布森还一言不发的时候开始。那时他悄无声息，只有干燥的空气离开他张开嘴唇时发出的摩挲声。

“告诉我哪里痛，”汤米会这样说，然后吻遍他的全身，从头顶到脚尖，一直抓着他的手。吉布森则会按摩他的痛处；这是汤米清楚的，即使没有言语交流，他也知道另一个男人会给他什么样的感觉。

他现在吻到胸口了，鼻子磨蹭着乳头周围的柔软毛发，戏弄地舔了几下后就继续下滑，直到男人起伏不平的肋骨，他清楚这就是疼痛所在之处。

他轻轻挤了汤米的手两下，在汤米轻轻擦过他肋骨下最骇人的伤疤时重重挤了一下。

“我们得给你再买些药了，对吧？”他抵着吉布森肚脐下最柔软的皮肉低语，“你上次没有吃完疗程。”

吉布森用拇指揉搓着他的手背表示同意，直到汤米进一步向下，关照起某个并不给他造成困扰的部分，这个汤米可以肯定，至少不是坏的困扰。

 

或许他是用膝盖后的小小啃咬折磨了吉布森一会，当他终于吻完整个身体，男人立刻报复了回来，让他趴在床上，调整他紧绷大腿在枕头上的姿势，直到他舒舒服服地躺下。

汤米今天不介意，但是他大多数时间都会。他总是需要看着男人的脸来正确解读他的内心，但是他现在嘴里仍然有吉布森的味道，鼻子里充满他的气味……这次他可以接受。

吉布森懒懒地把他侧过来的手掌推进汤米的臀瓣间，摩擦着，比起刺激更像是一个承诺。我太清楚你哪里想要我了，它说。

他当然知道了，汤米仍然坚定而向后有节奏地抬起屁股迎上他的抚摸，然后向前磨蹭枕头。他好硬，从男人刻意地触碰他的那个瞬间开始；他的勃起又热又重，像是要把他坠倒在床。

他们告诉他，可能将因为骨盆间的淤血，疼痛或者精神上的问题而再也不能勃起。但是吉布森第一次吻他时，尽管小心翼翼却那么，那么的饥渴；血液就只是向下涌去，快到让汤米头晕，失去了他脆弱的平衡。

他骑着枕头缓解他的渴望，遵循他大腿兴奋的颤抖要他去做的事，当吉布森的胸口压上他的后背时，心跳雷鸣般地穿过他们，那么强烈，让汤米牙齿打战，再也撑不住自己。

他让吉布森抱着他，一只手横过他的胸口，另一只缓慢地抚过他沿腹部向下的毛发，而他低泣着请求男人占有他。汤米担心自己还不够明白，向后抬起屁股。

吉布森照做了，缓慢而刻意。汤米发誓能感觉到他撑开他的龟头和老二上的每一条跳动的血管，直到他浓密的毛发抵着汤米的屁股。他们都静止着，身体以同样的频率颤抖着。

“汤米，”吉布森粗砺的声音贴着他的后颈，“亲爱的，看着我。”

在年轻人转头与他对视的瞬间，法语倾泻而出，直到他们的额头紧紧靠在一起，吉布森开始在他身体内进出。

那些昵称流淌出来，像棉花一样轻柔，贴在汤米汗湿的皮肤上，正如吉布森的大腿贴在他的大腿后侧。而他只有在屁股里深深塞着一根阴茎，让他不时要把脸埋在枕头中呻吟时才能接受它们。

他接受那些爱语就像他接受那根老二，放松且敞开。

不像是吉布森告诉他，他是唯一的那一次。“唯一的什么？”汤米傻乎乎地脱口而出，以为这不过是语言障碍造成的误会，直到那天晚上才终于明白那告白的含义。

他的手指抓吉布森的前臂有些太狠了，但是至少那只手只有三根手指能造成伤害，而他的性器在他的身体里缓慢地拖拽，正是他喜爱的方式。

现在他有一张床，一个可以和他在这张床里做爱的人和全世界所有的时间，他喜欢慢点来。慢到他能在滑过自己干燥嘴唇的舌尖上尝到每一秒的流逝和以他现在姿势所能用嘴碰到的吉布森的每一寸皮肤。

他的精液弄脏了吉布森的手掌。他操着对方松松的手掌，有太多滑液了，身体里和身体外。他的额头落回枕头上，凉爽的布料舒适地抵着他滚烫的皮肤，让他轻哼出声，高潮的余韵慢慢退去，像是退去的海浪。

从头到尾汤米都能感觉到吉布森在他身边的动作，他们的身体分开后，汤米的后背感受到突然的寒冷。但他仍然撅着屁股，有部分原因是那条伤腿需要时间放松到能够再次伸直。但是他想让吉布森看着他的精液滑下他阴囊的场景，看看他对他做了什么。

吉布森确实看到了，他通过那声尖利的抽气声和他擦干净汤米，帮助他躺倒前长长的停顿就知道发生了什么。

这整个情景都等着汤米说句下流话，但他的舌头几乎动不了，所能做的一切就是在男人的手臂环过他腰的那一瞬间抓着他的手腕，让他在陷入沉沉的，无梦的水面时手中仍能抓着什么。

 

早上很早的时候，他在厨房看到艾力克斯慢吞吞地喝着冰箱里剩下的啤酒。

“你家沙发睡两个人太挤了，”他没打招呼，反而指责起汤米，但是汤米忙着弯下身子坐到椅子上，没空让他滚开。“我睡不着。”

“你不用再履行那个誓约了。”他思考了一会儿补充道。

艾力克斯说这话时穿着裤子，也只穿着裤子，嘴里叼着烟，视线越过树枝，看着窗外。

“……什么？”汤米抓过他手里的啤酒瓶，瓶口仍然留着艾力克斯女朋友鲜艳的唇膏印。

“死亡誓约。事情还好的时候就不用让它添堵了。”

汤米的脑袋因为“好”而短暂地停顿，但是他花了很长时间思考。他尝试使用这个词，就像他第一次试着穿吉布森的衬衫——不合身，但是让他非常温暖。

“我不用肩负把你头轰下来的使命了？”

“不用了。”

汤米失望地弹了弹舌头，向后靠回椅背，放松的情绪充盈他的胸口，比他喝的啤酒更让他昏昏欲睡。

“挺好的，不是吗，托马斯？”艾力克斯转过脸来看着他，汤米的梦里，那双眼睛曾经因为厌倦了呆在眼眶里而爬了出来。“这样更好。”

“这样……更好。”汤米谨慎地赞同。然后为了惩罚自己的懦弱而咳嗽了一声，改正道，“他妈的好极了。”就像吉布森那样羞怯。

他们在对方身边沉默地坐着，看着天空，就像当他们躺在冰冷的地上，子弹在脑袋顶飞来飞去的时候那样。汤米那时候会梦想再次看到和平的天空，即使只有一瞬间，短暂到像是在世界被永恒的黑暗吞噬前的一个闪光。

现在他确实等到了，能看着这天空想多久就多久，那个词，“好”，回到了他的思绪中。他还太担心，不敢把它说出声，同样怕让它在脑袋里待太久，但是艾力克斯的膝盖靠着他的，他的脑袋仍然完整，而吉布森的汗水干在他的皮肤上，在这个瞬间，他允许自己感受它。

fin


End file.
